


Letters To Cassie

by ballpoint



Category: Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballpoint/pseuds/ballpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie wonders why people don't write letters any more. Kate makes sure that they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To Cassie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



> The characters belong to Marvel Comics. No profit is being made from this fanwork.

"Why don't people write letters any more?"

"Hmm?" Kate answered absently, sliding her thumb along the screen of her smart phone, bringing up her twitter page.

Cassie sighed, sprawled across Kate's bed, feet crossed at the ankles, propped against the wall, her arms folded under her head.

"You know, like in those old movies, the ladies'd write letters, and spray perfume on them and send them wherever."

"We have email, fax, blogging, twitter-" Kate quickly tapped her thumbs on the LCD keyboard on the screen. "Why would we go backwards?"

"It's not the same," Cassie sighed. "I remember when I was a little girl, my Dad- my mom took us away, and sued for sole custody so I only got to see Dad on the weekends."

Kate put down her phone, and sensitive to Cassie's moods, sat at the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes, he'd go away, and I wouldn't see him, so he'd send me letters. Although-" Cassie pressed her fingers against her lips, deep in thought. "I think he'd get Mr Jarvis to send them to me. But you're right. No one does letters any more."

***

 

The next day, Kate strode in with a stack of yellow legal pads and a box of no. 2 pencils. With a sharp slap, she placed them on the breakfast table where the rest of the Young Avengers were eating, namely Tommy, Billy, Teddy and Eli. She'd catch up with Jonas later.

"We're writing letters to Cassie. All of this week."

"Whoa, Cassie?" Eli raised an eyebrow. "Didn't she just leave to go to her mom's. _Today_."

"Wait, what? You mean, as in "Dear Grandma, thank you for the money you sent me for my Bar Mitzvah. Oh, and Mom is pregnant. Again. With another sibling. Woo."

At Teddy's look, Billy raised his hands in defence and protest. "It was _so_ not a good time. Trauma."

Kate handed Billy pencil and paper. "It can be anything- Tommy don't you dare move."

"Yes 'm," Tommy took a pencil and a legal pad, leaned at the counter's edge.

"Any questions from your side, Eli?"

Eli shook his head, and Kate wasn't surprised. When it came to Cassie, he tended to treat her like a younger sibling; bossy but came through when it was deemed important.

"Nope. The pen is supposed to be mightier than the sword, right? I'm sure there's a super power here somewhere."

 _***_

 

 _Hey, Cass,_

 _How are you? Even though I saw you today. Stomping bad guys as if they were bugs. I know that Eli gets all taliban judgemental about you using excessive force- but that's hot. Like Kate hot. Really hot._

 _Speed, yo_

 _Cassie,_

 _Teddy and I walked across Central Park today after training. He said that you beat him at Guitar Hero? What was your set? He won't tell me. Do you think Sweet Child of Mine might be retro enough? I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Okay,_

 _Yours,_

 _Billy_

 

 _Cassie-_

 _I found an old copy of Mrs Frisby and the Rats of NIMH today. It's being withdrawn from circulation. I remember you saying how you liked it, so I'll leave it by HQ before going home. I hope no one looks in my bag._

 _Signed -_

 _Eli_

 

 _Hey, Cass,_

 _What do you think?_

 _XOXO_

 _-Kate_

***

 

Cassie sat on her bed, the letters fanned across the bed in front of her, under her splayed hands.

"Cassie?"

Cassie turned towards the knock on the door. "Mom?"

"Don't stay up too late. You have school in the morning."

"Okay." Cassie gathered the letters, folded them and tucked them under her pillow. "I'll turn off the light now."

She reached over and flicked the lamp off, swallowing the room in darkness. Her heart though, she felt as if a switch flipped on. Slipping her hand under her pillow, feeling the edges of papers against the tips of her fingers, she closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
